iWish You A Happy Birthday
by MagicSeddie
Summary: When an iCarly fan asks about the kiss on their webshow, things get serious. Feelings come out, and maybe, just maybe, Freddie wants the number of times they've kissed to be odd. OUT OF SEDDIE ARC STORY LINE. -This story is for my friend's birthday!


**A/N: This is for Lily, otherwise known as ThePurpleJerk on Twitter and YouTube! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY!**

_**Disclaimer: Sure. And I'm Santa Claus too!**_

_Sam POV:_

I pushed the door forwards, and smirked. I was late. Again. Carly stared at me, hands on her hips, and sighed, "Sam! We have two minutes until the show, and you're late! We're choosing our fan special today!"

Sometimes, that girl worries waaaay too much. I mean, yeah, I was late, but Freddie was as well! Carly glared at Fredwardo, who wandered in behind me. "Freddie! You too...? Lemme guess, you were with Sam," she muttered angrily. I HAD to burst out laughing at that! Freddie with me! We haven't even spoken about the kiss yet... I turned around, and coughed "Loser."

He rolled his eyes at me, and picked up his camera. The little blue stick thingy started to shine that hi tech blue, and Freddie's voice rumbled, "In 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"I'm Carly!" My best friend grinned, white teeth shining.

I dropped my remote playfully, "And I'm- oh, dang it!". Quickly, I picked it up, and pressed the 3rd button. Cheers of "Fan time!" ran through the studio, and me and Carly started hopping up and down happily.

Carly's dark skinny jeans must have been visible as must her baby pink ballet pumps, and her green, sparkly love top. I sometimes wondered what I looked like next to her... I mean, I was wearing skinny jeans too, except mine were a lighter shade, and bright blue converse. My top was tight, white, and I had a black floaty waistcoat on. Some kind of ugly freak I was. Carly's hair, pinned back into a straight, sleek ponytail, compared to my golden tangle of curls. I kinda get why Freddie liked Carly more than me.

I felt a sharp elbow jab me in my ribs, and I realised I'd been zoning out. "Oh! Um... here's the lucky person!" I twisted my head around to the TV, which swung out. A girl, about the age of 12 or 13, was sitting in a seat. She had awesome hair. Yeah, I focus on hair, problem?

Carly beamed at her, "Helllllllllo, lucky iCarlaaaay fan! And you are?"

The girl couldn't seem to stop smiling. This was probably her dream, the wish that she had thought would never come true... My dream is to own the world's largest ham- not the point.

She giggled, "Lily! My name is Lily! It's my 13th birthday today."

"Well, happy birthday Lily! Hope your mom is better than my mom!" I sighed. Seriously, my mom cares about me more now, but she's still the WORST. My comment gained my another jab from Carly. I stuck my tongue out at her, and continued, "So, what do you wanna ask?"

She opened her mouth, eyes shining. This should be good... "Well, I was wondering... what's going on with Sam and Freddie? I mean, the rumour going around the internet is that they've kissed!" she grinned. I looked back at the camera, and gave it a weak smile. Freddie looked dangerously close to dropping that thing... again. I don't- I mean- some fans asked on the Tech Time With Freddie blog, but no one's asked in person yet. I didn't know what to do; tell the truth, or be a Puckett! I had to go with the easiest.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Where did ya hear stuff like that? NO!" I said, with just the right hint of shock in my voice. Sam Puckett, champion liar, in the house over here.

Carly shuffled her feet uncomfortably next to me. "I kinda... saw you... told Gibby... he asked around... Seddie fans on Freddie's blog... THIS fan... THIS webcast is all over the world..."

Freddie actually dropped the camera this time. I could feel my eyes literally popping out of their sockets. The secret I'd _tried_ to keep, well, secret, had just been revealed to the entire world. Frednub slowly picked up the camera again, his mouth gaping. My voice was shaky, "Hehe... Well, see, maybe we did kiss... twice..."

Lily's face exploded with happiness. "Twice? Oh-em-geeeeee! I can't believe this! I mean, I knew you kissed at your school's lock in, but I hear you've kissed another time, and- YAY!" she squealed. The girl was gripping onto her seat, and you could hear her family in the background. Well, not her parents, they'd probably be in bed- I could see she wasn't American, and the webcast was pretty late for other countries. Or pretty early, if ya'll think about it.

Finally, the nub spoke. He seemed prepared to speak all, and was motioning Carly towards him. She took the camera off him, and he straightened out his clothing. He looked set to vomit, "Listen... you, the iCarly viewers, our parents, family, friends... they need to know the truth," he looked at me, and I smiled stiffly. He carried on, "We've kissed. Yeah... twice. Sam's been the most special girl I've ever kissed- she had my first kiss, and she's had my last. Yeah, you heard. Sam and I were each others first kiss."

I-I-I was the most special girl he's ever kissed? But- he kissed Carly! Melanie! I gulped, "I'm the most special girl you've ever kissed?"

"Yeah Sam... I thought you knew that?"

"You've kissed Carly- the girl you love!"

"The girl I _used_ to love- in fact, I never really loved her. I was just infatuated."

"Big words Freddie. Don't get them, don't listen to em."

"I mean, I just _thought_ I loved her. I was obsessed with her."

Lily awwwwwwwwwed in the background, and Carly was visibly shocked. This was... unexpected. Freddie grinned at me, and whispered, "So yeah, we've kissed twice... and Sam, I'd really like to make that 3 times."

I gasped, Carly gasped, Lily gasped. I was frozen. Carly was squeaking, Lily was about to explode. My brain was messed up... I don't know what I was doing. I finally moved.

Freddie stood there, waiting for a reply. I moved closer, and placed my hands gently on his shoulders. He leaned his head in, I moved mine up. Our lips connected, fireworks exploded, the room turned purple. This was heaven, I'd never felt so happy, so... so... in love! After 40 seconds of his lips on mine, we parted.

I sighed, "End of the show, people!", and Carly turned the camera off. the birthday girl was still on the screen.

I looked at Lily and smiled, "Happy birthday. Hope you have a good one!"

She bursted out laughing, "It already is the: Best. Birthday. Ever." and she yelled to some people in the room behind her, "I TOLD YOU SO! SEDDIE, NOT CREDDIE!"

Freddie took my hand, and I whispered, "Best day ever..."

**A/N: Okaaaaay then, NOT my best work. I only did this in about 3 hours though so... can I have some credit? :D**

**Hope you like it, Lily. Hope you like it, everyone else!**


End file.
